1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for archiving and restoring data in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer network is a connection of points (e.g., a plurality of computers) that have been interconnected by a series of communication paths. Moreover, any number of individual computer networks may be interconnected with other computer networks, which may increase the complexity of the overall system. Generally, computer networks may be used to increase the productivity of those computers that are connected to the network. For example, a computer connected to a network may communicate with other computers that are also connected to the network. Furthermore, the computer network may be used to share data, peripherals, or any other resources that are made available on the network.
The interconnection of the various points on the computer network may be accomplished using a variety of known topologies. For example, the most common computer network topologies include bus, star, and ring configurations. Furthermore, communication between the computers connected to the network may be accomplished using a variety of known protocols. For example, the connected computers may communicate using TCP/IP, SNA, and APPN.
Generally, a host computer (e.g., server) may function as a centralized point on the network. For example, using any of the network topologies discussed above, a plurality of client computers may be interconnected such that the server controls the movement of data across the network. The host computer may have an operating system that may be used to execute a server application program that is adapted to support multiple clients. Typically, the server may service requests from a plurality of client computers that are connected to the network. Furthermore, the server may be used to administer the network. For example, the server may be used to update user profiles, establish user permissions, and allocate memory space on the server for a plurality of clients connected to the network.
In many computer networks, a large amount of data may be stored on the server and accessed by the attached client computers. For example, each client computer may be assigned a variable amount of storage space on the server. The assigned storage spaces may be private (i.e., protected) or made available to other clients, and the assigned storage spaces may be used to store a variety of file types, such as documents, email messages, etc. Furthermore, the server may be used to save public data (i.e., data that does not necessarily have a specific owner but may be accessed by any number of clients.) For example, public folders (i.e., directories) may be created on the server, and the public folders may store data that relates to group projects, company information, or any other data that may require access from more than one client.
Unfortunately, as with many types of electronic equipment, problems may develop that require replacing an existing server in a computer network. Because the server may be essential to the operation of the network, it is important to minimize the time required to replace a faulty server with a new server. Generally, replacing a faulty server with a new server is made more difficult when large amounts of client data and public data is stored on the server. Furthermore, the problem may be exacerbated when a large number of client computers are connected to the network. In addition, transferring data (e.g., client data and public data) from a faulty server to a new server may require special technical expertise.
In addition to replacing the server, problems may develop that require reinstalling the operating system on the server. For example, the server may function poorly or become unresponsive. Often, reinstalling the operating system on the server requires special technical expertise that may result in further downtime of an existing network.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a computer system is provided. The computer system includes a first storage device, a backup storage device, and a system controller. The first storage device has a default operating system and a customized operating system stored therein. The backup storage device has at least archived configuration data stored therein. The system controller is adapted to replace the customized operating system with a restored operating system that is based on the default operating system.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for restoring a computer system is provided. The method includes providing a first storage device having a default operating system stored therein. A backup storage device is provided having at least configuration data stored therein. The configuration data is transferred to the first storage device.